


Фермер и городской пижон

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Магнус уже много лет руководил фермой Лайтвудов, занимаясь выращиванием лошадей. И в этом маленьком, но уютном мирке он был счастлив! Вот только все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. И произошло это с появлением Александра Лайтвуда





	Фермер и городской пижон

***

Магнус уже много лет руководил фермой Лайтвудов, занимаясь выращиванием лошадей. Для него все это было намного больше, чем просто работа. Он здесь родился и прожил всю жизнь, он привык к уединению и близости к природе. Но главное — он обожал лошадей. Ему нравилось работать с ними, находить подход, нравилось просто наблюдать за ними.

И в этом маленьком, но уютном мирке он был счастлив!

Вот только все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. И произошло это с появлением Александра Лайтвуда, которого отец насильно сослал на ферму из-за вспыхнувшего вокруг них скандала. Алек был истинным сыном своих богатеньких родителей — едкий, ершистый зазнайка. Иногда Магнусу хотелось его придушить!

По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств, из всех работников фермы именно на его долю выпало особое внимание Алека: большая часть его колкостей и шпилек летели прямиком в Магнуса. Впрочем, с теми же Катариной и Рагнором этот хлыщ неплохо ладил, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что он может быть милым парнем, в общем-то. Если захочет.

С Магнусом ему не хотелось быть милым. С Магнусом он вел себя, как король мудаков, что грозило ему возможностью быть погребенным под копытами какой-нибудь излишне спесивой лошадки. Хотя, к величайшему разочарованию, в седле этот мерзкий тип держался очень даже неплохо. Не так, как Магнус, конечно, но вполне сносно для любителя.

Их отношения полностью изменились в один из спокойных, тихих вечеров. Алек тогда уехал в ближайший городок, решив наведаться в бар, но, когда вернулся, выглядел, мягко говоря, не лучшим образом. Магнус заметил его и, вздохнув, поплелся за аптечкой. Хоть его и раздражал этот Лайтвуд, но привитые с пеленок правила помощи тем, кто попал в беду, оказались сильнее.

— Сам обработаешь или позволишь мне? — спросил он, ставя рядом с Алеком белую сумку с красным крестом.

Тот хмуро посмотрел на Магнуса, словно размышляя о чем-то, после чего ответил:

— Я не смогу сам. Тут даже зеркала нет.

Чтобы Лайтвуд адекватно попросил о помощи? Не дождетесь.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Магнус, собираясь обработать рассеченную бровь, скулу и губу Алека. — Где ты так нарвался?

— В баре, — спокойно сказал тот. — Налетел какой-то грузный мужик, похожий на блондинистую гориллу.

— Ходж? — искренне удивился Магнус.

— Вроде он, — согласился Алек.

— Ходж довольно мирный парень, что-то не припомню случаев немотивированной агрессии в его исполнении. Возможно, ты как-то непреднамеренно его спровоцировал?

Магнус быстро обработал скулу и бровь. Алеку явно было больно от всех этих манипуляций, но он старался не показывать этого.

— Именно так. Я его спровоцировал тем, что родился не с той ориентацией, которую одобряют в местных краях.

От этих слов движение Магнуса прервалось и он застыл каменным изваянием.

— У тебя тоже с этим проблемы? — мгновенно ощерился Алек. — Стремно прикасаться к педику?

— Что? Нет! — твердо возразил тот. — Не в этом дело.

Он не стал пояснять причин, по которым так среагировал на признание Алека, и продолжил обрабатывать его раны.

— Что с костяшками? — уточнил Магнус.

— Сам справлюсь, — коротко бросил тот, вероятно, пожалев, что взболтнул лишнего.

— Знаешь… Если ты смог наподдать такому здоровяку, как Ходж, то другие к тебе не сунутся, — сказал Магнус, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.

Алек же смотрел на него со смесью подозрительной настороженности, будто удивляясь тому, что они до сих пор разговаривают.

— Ясно, — ответил он.

— Доброй ночи, Александр, — попрощался Магнус, сбегая к себе в комнату.

Это было странно, ведь он столько лет жил в этой глуши и скрывал то, кем являлся, а все ради чего? Чтобы в один прекрасный день городской пижон собирал те тумаки, которые должны были достаться ему.

В ту ночь Магнус очень долго ворочался, прежде чем уснуть.

На утро, пока он возился в амбаре, к нему подошел Алек.

— Привет, — прозвучало растерянное приветствие. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, проверить одну теорию, — сказал Алек. — Она пришла мне на ум, но я не уверен, насколько мое предположение верно. Поможешь?

— Я не силен в математике или науках, — признался Магнус, откладывая вилы, которыми раскидывал сено, — но чем смогу…

— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся Алек и схватил его за грудки, притягивая к себе и напористо целуя.

Божебожебоже! В жизни Магнуса никогда не происходило ничего подобного. Он только пискнул и напрягся, уперев руки в грудь Алека. Но все его сопротивление было не таким уж и сильным: он действовал скорее от неожиданности, нежели выражая неприязнь. Еще пара секунд — и последний оплот пал. Магнус теснее прижался к нему, позволяя свершиться первому в его жизни настолько греховному и желанному поцелую.

Впрочем, это было не последнее греховное и желанное, совершенное им с Алеком. Многократно. Черт, он просто влюбился в этого выскочку! Хотя с теми, кто ему нравился, Лайтвуд умел быть милым. А Магнус ему очень даже нравился.


End file.
